


Hostile takeover

by Starbase Blake (galaxyostars)



Series: From Ayden Blake to Jhalen Novu [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Brekkians, UFOP Starbase 118
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyostars/pseuds/Starbase%20Blake
Summary: After four years spent establishing safehouses and building a network of information on Brekka, Jhalen Novu gathers a small band of Brekkians to capsize the poor leadership of his mother's homeworld in hopes of better alternatives.





	Hostile takeover

Nar Talone had been easy to infiltrate--shockingly so, actually, for the six of them to slip into the governmental building quietly. Parves and Voma disappeared to the balcony, becoming the small party’s eyes for this little exercise. Sudinan quickly found her way into a computer centre, taking her unhealthy infatuation with her. Within seconds, thanks to a poor level of security and four years worth of planning, the entire building currently sheltering fifty-two government officials from across Brekka was in their total control.

They were a party of six. And they were in control of a government building.

Part of him was bitterly disappointed at how easy this all was.

Aging quickly, and requiring his rebreather to assist with keeping him upright, Jhalen Novu was clad in all-white. A beanie was strategically pulled over his pointed ears, hiding Vulcan heritage that Whylen had first taken issue with when they’d met. His being labelled an outsider meddling in [Brekkian](https://wiki.starbase118.net/wiki/index.php?title=Brekkian) affairs would cause them problems right out the gate--so covering his ears was the lesser of two evils.

The man checked his blood oxygen level one last time (in the green, thankfully), before turning to their newest recruit. “Ready?” he asked.

Whylen, the visually unassuming, freckled blonde with their home planet’s name plastered across the sleeve of her faded green jacket simply gave him a nod. Jhalen took this as a ‘good to go’ and proceeded with the plan.

The building was shuttered, with no avenue of escape or rescue available. Unless their military force intended to kill them all, this is where they were all going to stay--at the mercy of this small band of rebels.

The officials now locked in the assembly room were greeted to the opening theatrics of one Jhalen Novu as he shoved the two swing doors open, taking long strides towards the guest speaker desk.

“You can’t do this!” one of the leaders called. “We’re protected by the treaty of Alben Noree!” another exclaimed. He had to resist rolling his eyes.

Jhalen took a seat, Whylen choosing to remain standing (which probably helped his image, having someone who looked akin to a bodyguard nearby, even if she was stick-like and looked about as non-threatening as he did), and the vulcanoid man pulled the oxygen breather away from his mouth. “My name is Jhalen Novu,” he stated loudly and clearly. “My purpose here is simple. All those assembled in this room will cooperatively sign a partial unification document.”

The response from the room was a mixture of scoffs and atrocious gasps when he raised the document for them all to see.

So he reiterated an important fact. “No one leaves this room until we have accomplished a total signing of everyone here. So get comfortable,” he sat back in his chair. “We’re going to be here a while."

**Author's Note:**

> https://fednewsservice.com/2019/02/15/brekkian-governments-held-hostage-forced-sign-partial-unification-accord/


End file.
